


Ties that Bind

by Dragonempress79



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Android and Cell sagas, Everyone else is their cannon genders, F/M, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonempress79/pseuds/Dragonempress79
Summary: Vegetta, the Princess of all Saiyans, is training to become a super saiyan but when she collapses in the gravity chamber it comes out that she's fallen pregnant. When she opts to continue her training in spite of this complication Bloomer, the father of her baby, is dubious but tries to support her. The warrior princess is torn between her desire to become stronger and the need to take care of herself and her unborn child, not to mention her growing attachment to the weak human that knocked her up.A super saiyan has no room in her life for weaknesses like love or attachments like family. As such she must un-attach herself from her would-be family before the androids appear so that she can destroy them herself unhindered by their human weakness.Let's see how that goes.
Relationships: male Bulma Briefs/fem Vegeta, male Chi-Chi/fem Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Unexpected News

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a great big what if Vegeta and Bulma were gender swapped and Vegeta was the one who got pregnant during the three year gap. How different would everything be? Quite different and (arguably) more interesting is my answer here.  
> I also gender swapped Goku and Chi-Chi, just because.

Something was clearly wrong. Vegetta, Princess of all Saiyans had hit a wall in terms of her strength. 

It had been years now since that lowborn clown Kakarotte achieved legendary status, the great super saiyan transformation that was _her_ birthright! And then, as if to mock her further, some boy from the future had swooped in with the same legendary power and killed both Freiza and his father King Kold with a few swings of a sword, the two most powerful warlords in the galaxy slain by a child! It was infuriating! It was humiliating! 

__

But Freiza and his father weren’t the reason the boy had come. According to him this entire dirtball of a planet was doomed to fall to a pair of deadly androids in three years time. Because of this he’d come back from his time to deliver heart medicine to Kakarotte because apparently _she_ was the only one who could defeat them. 

___ _

___More than a year had passed since then and for a while Vegetta felt herself getting stronger, little by little, stepping ever closer to the legend but then, about a week ago, her progress suddenly halted for no apparent reason._ _ _

___ _

___No matter, the Princess of all Saiyans would push past this wall for the power of super saiyan lay on the other side of it. She was certain, but lately every time Vegetta came close to exceeding her limits she would suddenly get winded and collapse. She’d sit there kneeling on the floor of the gravity chamber waiting to catch her breath as her slow progress slipped like running water through her fingers._ _ _

___ _

___“Not this time,” she said fiercely. No this time she’d keep pushing; she’d push through even if it killed her!_ _ _

___ _

___The gravity was set to eighty times earth’s gravity. She was half way through her kata when she felt it, the sudden weakness, her body demanding a rest. No. She forced herself to keep going until she finished her set. Her head swam, her heart raced but at last she did it._ _ _

___“Yes...” Vegetta’s vision blurred as she felt herself hit the floor._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___She woke to the familiar sight of the lights in her bedroom and the sound of a heart rate monitor. Vegetta turned her head to see the human man in whose residence she was currently living, Bloomer Briefs._ _ _

___ _

___“Oh..Vegetta. You’re awake,” he said nervously. “Good...um”_ _ _

___ _

___“Spare me,” Vegetta cut him off. She wasn’t in the mood to hear one of his idiotic lectures about pushing herself too hard. She had to push hard, now more than ever._ _ _

___ _

___“I’ll eat and rest but unless I’ve broken something I’m going back to my training.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Vegetta please we need to talk!” Bloomer practically shouted._ _ _

___ _

___There was concern in his face that Vegetta had seen before, the first time she’d over done it with the gravity controls and he’d had to give her medical attention. She should have dismissed this as his frail human concern but she decided to humor him instead._ _ _

___ _

___“Very well then, talk,” Vegetta said impatiently._ _ _

___ _

___Bloomer drew in a long breath as though to calm his nerves before saying, “Vegetta, I.... while you were unconscious I took a sample of your blood...to test. I... you see I know you’ve been having trouble training for the past couple of weeks now...”_ _ _

___ _

___Vegetta scoffed audibly but said nothing, crossing her arms instead. She’d known of course that monitors had been installed in the gravity chamber since last time but they were supposed to be to determine if the machine was working properly not to spy on her progress, or lack thereof, but what did that have to do with her blood?_ _ _

___ _

___“I did it to test for infection,” Bloomer continued. “It seemed unlikely but we know that Goku is supposed to die of a heart virus sometime soon at least according to that boy from the future and I was worried that you may have contracted it too...so I took the blood to run some tests...and...well.”_ _ _

___ _

___“So I’m ill then,” Vegetta interrupted. Being handicapped by a disease would explain her lack of progress in her training and apparently it was quite serious given the man’s uncharacteristic nervousness._ _ _

___ _

___“Actually no,” Bloomer was now refusing to meet her eye. “Vegetta.... you’re pregnant.”_ _ _

___ _

___The word hung in the air like a heavy fog. The proud saiyan princess suddenly found that she couldn’t meet the human’s eyes either. Pregnant!?! How!? This was a disaster!_ _ _

___ _

___It was Bloomer who broke the silence, “I know this was the last thing you expected and that you probably want some space to think but I just want you to know that whether you decide you do or don’t want this then I will be right here to support you.” Bloomer looked uncomfortable again, “I’ll... Leave you alone then.”_ _ _

___ _

___He left the room. Vegetta hadn’t moved but instead continued to stare at the empty space between the edge of the bed and the wall. Pregnant, she couldn’t be. This had to be a mistake! Then again she wasn’t getting any stronger even though she trained every day. It was possible that could be because of a pregnancy._ _ _

___ _

___What the hell was she even supposed to do with some half saiyan cub, stand it next to Kakarotte’s brat and hope they amount to a full saiyan between them?! Of course she had to get rid of it, she had a legend to attain. She couldn’t very well do that with some sniveling child weighing her down. She was Vegetta, Princess of all Saiyans not some mother hen!_ _ _

___ _

___As the last of her royal line it should have been her place to attain the legend, to be the strongest, to defeat Frieza but no, that honor had been taken from her by a lowly third class and some mysterious kid. She had to become a super saiyan. She couldn’t be left behind by that damned Kakarotte! So that was it then; it would have to go._ _ _

___ _

___Even if there weren’t the legendary to consider, it would be a disgrace for a royal to produce a half-breed. It was barely tolerable that Kakarotte had done so. Though as far as disgraces go this was really just the latest of many._ _ _

___ _

___By rights, she should be ruling her world and people by now. She should be Queen of the mightiest warrior race in the galaxy. Instead she’d been traded away as a child and had everything stripped away from her but her now worthless title. How empty was it to be monarch of a race all but dead?_ _ _

___ _

___A race all but dead._ _ _

___ _

___The phrase hung in Vegetta’s mind in an odd way. It was strange; Raditz and Nappa and she had been the only three saiyans left since she was a child. Their race’s future had seemed completely used up. Then suddenly Raditz remembered he had a sister and it turned out she had a child._ _ _

___ _

___A race all but dead._ _ _

___Gohan wasn’t entirely worthless as a warrior. On Namek he’d proved more than useful and his potential seemed much higher than it should be for a mere half-breed. Vegetta placed a hand on her abdomen._ _ _

___ _

___There had been too few of them to revive their race when there had only been three of them and that hadn’t changed. Back then it seemed like the saiyan legacy could only be as a legend spoken of in hushed tones and fearful whispers. The princess had made peace long ago with the thought that her own legend would long outshine her lifespan and thereby keep her race alive in memory if not in flesh, but now..._ _ _

___ _

___A race all but dead._ _ _

___ _

___A half-breed she supposed was better than the saiyan race going extinct completely. She would achieve legendary status yes and the saiyan race would be feared throughout the galaxy once more, but maybe now that legacy could include descendants as well. It almost seemed like too much to hope for._ _ _

___ _

___“That of course is assuming that you’re worth anything as a warrior,” Vegetta said out loud then looked to the door to make sure she was still alone. For all anyone knew Kakarotte’s son was a one off fluke. Her own may prove to be just as inept as his father when it comes to combat. And then of course there was her training. If the boy from the future was to be believed, then she would need the power of a super saiyan to defeat these androids and she would not be left on the sidelines while someone else took victory again. She had to continue her training. She would continue her training, but she wouldn’t get rid of the child either._ _ _

___ _

___There, the decision was made._ _ _

____

___ _

___  
_ _ _

___Bloomer sat outside Vegetta’s room. Well crouching might be a better word. He had his back against the wall and was staring at his knees as his mind spun through the same thoughts over and over again. How the hell did this happen!?_ _ _

___ _

___Okay, he knew how it happened of course but he couldn’t believe that it did. I mean they’d only had sex like onece or twice. Sure, they hadn’t used protection but... wait maybe it was more like three or four times. Oh hell it was six... damn!_ _ _

___ _

___Bloomer hated just sitting and waiting. “Should I have stayed in there with her?” he wondered out loud. No, Vegetta would want privacy to decide for herself. He knew her that well at least right?_ _ _

___ _

___Bloomer then had to admit to himself that he didn’t know Vegetta well at all. She was the warrior princess who came down from space threatening his friends and the entire Earth and later ended up living in his house because she had nowhere else to go. Vegetta had been staying with them for about a year now and they’d barely had maybe three whole conversations in that entire time._ _ _

___ _

___“And now she’s pregnant with my baby,” Bloomer felt exactly like the rich spoiled playboy the press often made him out to be. How could he have gotten someone he barely knew pregnant like this?_ _ _

___ _

___His mind went back to his final year of high school, when he and his girlfriend at the time had had a pregnancy scare and he found himself envying his eighteen-year-old self. Then, he’d known exactly what he was going to do. Heather would want to keep the baby but also go to collage and then on to law school. He was the son of a multi-billionaire so they could pull that off easily. He wouldn’t ask her to marry him because she wouldn’t want to be married that way. Maybe he’d ask after collage if they didn’t drift apart._ _ _

___ _

___He’d decided all that before she’d even come out of the bathroom with the negative pregnancy test. He’d been sure then but Bloomer couldn’t even begin to plan now, not with how poorly he knew Vegetta. There were too many what ifs._ _ _

___ _

___As sure as Bloomer was that Vegetta wouldn’t want anything to do with a baby he couldn’t help but think, what if she did. What if she did have the kid and just left it with Bloomer and disappeared off into space, this time for good? That would probably be the safest option and the easiest to deal with. But what if she suddenly came back and decided she wanted the kid trained to conquer planets? How could he possibly stop her? What if she wanted to launch the baby into space the minuet it was born to ravage some innocent civilization? What if Vegetta’s idea of mother-child bonding was teaching him to destroy the earth? What was he supposed to do then?_ _ _

___ _

___No... no. Bloomer was just letting his imagination get away from him. There was no way Vegetta wanted a baby, definitely not with him and certainly not when she was dead set on becoming a super saiyan like Goku. No.... definitely._ _ _

___ _

___The door opened._ _ _

___ _

___“Vegetta,” Bloomer said. “So... um...”_ _ _

___ _

___“I’m going to return to my training,” she said curtly._ _ _

___ _

___“Alright,” Bloomer said. “I’ll schedule you an appointment with a doctor and then...”_ _ _

___ _

___“That won’t be necessary,” Vegetta cut him off._ _ _

___“I don’t...”_ _ _

___ _

___“I shall remain pregnant while training to achieve super saiyan,” she interrupted him again. “It isn’t that difficult to understand.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Vegetta you can’t train yourself to within an inch of your life while pregnant!” Bloomer nearly shouted. “Do you have any idea what that could do to you, to both of you?”_ _ _

___ _

___“I have considered that as well,” Vegetta crossed her arms but didn’t raise the volume of her voice. “Actually it is the perfect test of the child. Being only half saiyan there is a chance it could take after it’s weaker human half but if it survives a training regiment strenuous enough to produce a super saiyan before even being born then it can be assumed to be strong enough to be worthy of the proud warrior’s blood in its veins.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I don’t believe this! You actually want to judge if our baby is worthy of living by training yourself half to death?” Bloomer was struggling to get the volume of his voice back under control. “Doing that could be dangerous for you too you know.”_ _ _

___ _

___“I don’t require your permission human. I’m merely informing you of my decision.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bloomer wanted to continue arguing but didn’t have an effective rebuttal. He could shut down the gravity chamber but that would only leave Vegetta with no reason to stick around. If she left now he’d have to spend the rest of his life wondering if his child was even born._ _ _

___ _

___“Fine then,” Bloomer said at last. “But don’t expect me to just forget about this. The baby’s mine too you know!”_ _ _

___ _

___“Humph,” Vegetta uncrossed her arms and turned down the hall toward the kitchen. “Do as you like, but don’t interfere with me or my training.”_ _ _

___ _

___Bloomer generally preferred to have the last word in an argument but again had no response so instead he simply watched Vegetta strut away. This was going to be hell._ _ _


	2. Small Concessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I thought to get out.

Weeks passed and things remained rather tense at the Briefs compound. Princess Vegetta insisted on keeping to her established training regiment despite passing out.

Vegetta was becoming frustrated again. Now that she knew the cause of her new limitations she’d resolved to continue her training anyway believing that the marginal progress she’d make while pregnant would pay off at least ten fold once the child was out of her. However, making any progress at all was proving more difficult than anticipated.

She didn’t feel herself getting weaker but she didn’t seem to be getting stronger either. It was as if a ceiling had been put on her power level and breaking through it would take more than her body would allow her to give. She rested more frequently and never skipped meals so she hadn’t felt the urge to collapse but it felt as if she was getting nowhere.

Ever since she was a child, even before she’d been conscripted into Freiza’s army, Vegetta had trained herself to the point of exhaustion, relying on her saiyan heritage to carry her to the next level afterward. As a young girl in an army of planet destroyers, she had to annihilate any enemy before her and that required tireless effort in the pursuit of strength. That was what had gotten her where she was and it _would_ get her to super saiyan!

She would achieve super saiyan. She would destroy the Androids herself, defeat Kakarotte once and for all and if she as feeling especially generous afterward she wouldn’t destroy this worthless ball of mud. At least that had been the plan before the small complication now growing inside her, thwarting her efforts.

No matter, she’d just have to keep doing the work and not get distracted.

Just then the gravity room lost power. Vegetta felt the gravity return to normal and herd the man walk into the room.

“Just what do you think you’re doing interrupting my training like this, human?” Vegetta demanded.

“I came in to give you something.” Bloomer hadn’t batted an eye at Vegetta’s threatening tone.

“I require nothing from you,” Vegetta snapped.

“Except for a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, three square meals a day, and of course the high tech gravity chamber you train in,” Bloomer responded. “But other than that you’re right you don’t need a thing.”

Vegetta scoffed.

“I can be just as stubborn as you, you know,” Bloomer said. “But if you cooperate then you can get back to your training in no time.”

Vegetta hated to admit it but the man was right. “Very well then but this had better be important.”

Bloomer led Vegetta to the lab. The man had obviously been working on something given the untidy state of the place.

“Lift up your shirt,” he said.

“Excuse me?” Vegetta snarled.

“Relax, I just want to check on the baby.” Bloomer held a device in his hand that looked like a small remote.

Vegetta reluctantly did as she was instructed and Bloomer pressed the end of the device to her abdomen while looking at a laptop he was holding with his other hand. 

“There you are,” Bloomer said, his eyes lighting up. “Look Vegetta.” He turned the laptop so that the screen could be seen by both of them. “It’s the baby.”

Vegetta looked as instructed but found it difficult to distinguish anything in the haze of black and white let alone anything that looked infant-shaped.

“Where?” she asked.

“Right there,” Bloomer placed the laptop down on the table so he could point with his now free hand to the top right of the screen.

Vegetta saw it then, a tiny bean-shaped thing. It seemed to be twitching or maybe that was just her imagination.

“It looks like you’re about eight or nine weeks along.”

Vegetta thought back to nine weeks prior. Hadn’t she already stopped sleeping with the man by then?

“Everything looks fine from what I can tell.” Bloomer took a marker and drew a circle around where the device had just been a moment ago.

“Hey,” Vegetta began to object but was cut off when Bloomer pulled out something that looked like a large sticker or bandage.

“I made this to monitor the baby’s vitals while you train. That way you can go at it without having to worry because if there’s any sign of trouble you’ll be alerted through this.” Bloomer offered her something that looked like a wristwatch.

Vegetta took it and looked it over.

“If you want I can get that device to monitor your vitals too. That might help you with your training.”

“I’ve never needed my vitals monitored for my training before.” Vegetta paused for a moment considering the idea. “But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Thank you.”

Bloomer’s eyes brightened at this. It irked Vegetta in a way she couldn’t place.

“Sure I can do it in a few minuets but first I need you to try this to make sure it works.”

He placed the patch on Vegetta’s abdomen where he’d previously marked. He then looked back at his laptop. The image was gone and was replaced by a medical readout that included a heart rate.

“Great,” Bloomer said. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to make it sensitive enough. It isn’t easy to detect the heartbeat this early.”

“It’s fast and it isn’t steady.” Vegetta’s eyes were glued to the screen.

“Oh that’s actually normal,” Bloomer said. “This early on the heart isn’t being controlled by the brain yet so the beat’s a little off.”

“Since when are you an expert in all this?”

“Since last week or so,” Bloomer said. “I’ve been reading up on pregnancy since we found out. Vegetta, I was being serious before when I said I would support you and I didn’t just mean letting you live here. I want to help you reach your goals. I want to take care of our baby and you too if you’ll let me.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of by you, human!”

“I know that," Bloomer said indignantly. "And I think you know that’s not what I meant.”

Vegetta only growled in response.

“Look I know you’re used to taking care of yourself but it isn’t just about you anymore.”

“I’m aware of that!” Vegetta stormed off back to the gravity chamber. But before leaving the room she stopped and took the monitoring device and left with it.

Damn that man... presuming to know what’s best for her.... the nerve of that weakling! How dare he suggest that she needed to be taken care of like some sort of invalid!? She was Vegetta, Princess of the Saiyan race! She needed nothing from anyone, least of all the care of some weak human.

Why would he even want to do such a thing anyway? Looking after the interest of the child was one thing, it was his after all, but her? Yes she lived in his house and used his technology but that was ultimately to his benefit as well. It would help her defeat the Androids that stood to threaten his world in two years time. But he was talking like he wanted to help her... because. Why?! Some pathetic, sentimental, human reason no doubt.

Well it didn’t matter. She would continue to stay here and cooperate for as long as she stood to benefit. The man and his ridiculous reasons would have nothing to do with her.

Why did she thank him though?

_Must be the damned hormones._

*** 

“Well that could have gone better,” Bloomer said to himself.

“It certainly could have.” Bloomer’s father Dr. Briefs appeared apparently out of nowhere. “I wouldn’t worry too much though son. I think she understands that you’re only trying to help.”

“Honestly Dad I think that’s the part she’s having trouble understanding.”

When Bloomer had told his parents about his and Vegetta’s complication his father had been somewhat concerned but ultimately supportive.

“I was hoping that we could at least be on speaking terms. I don’t even see her outside of mealtimes.”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll talk to you again son. She did make sure to take that monitor you made with her or didn’t you notice?”

“I noticed but...” Bloomer just didn’t feel like he could be as optimistic as his father.

Bloomer distracted himself by cleaning up the lab before heading to dinner. He wasn’t in a hurry. Eventually he made it to the dinning room and found Vegetta there nearly done with her plate but she’d likely stay for seconds and thirds.

“Oh there you are dear,” said Bloomer’s mother.

“Yeah sorry I’m late mom.”

“Oh never you mind dear,” she turned toward him and placed a basket of rolls on the table. “I know how busy you are. Just eat up.”

Bloomer did as instructed, careful to avoid catching Vegetta’s eye. He knew it was too soon to try and talk to her again. Maybe tomorrow.

His parents finished leaving him and Vegetta alone at the table. Bloomer was just about to clear his plate as well.

“Human,” Vegetta suddenly said. “Earlier you said that you would alter this device to monitor me as well as the child.” She held up the wristwatch like device looking expectant.

“Yes actually I can do that right now.”

“Good. Then do so.”

Bloomer took the device and began to reconfigure it, stealing glances at Vegetta every so often.

“Here,” He held it out for her to take. “I’ve made it so that the red read out is you and the blue is the baby, see?”

Vegetta grunted in response, taking it from him. She stared at the thing as though considering something.

“If there’s anything else Vegetta I...”

“Actually,” she interrupted. “It would probably be best if the device was checked every few days by someone accustomed to interpreting data, for the sake of the child. You made the device and decided to make yourself an expert in childbearing so it might as well be you.”

“Yes, of course,” Bloomer answered excitedly. He wondered inwardly what made Vegetta change her mind but knew better than to question a break when he was given one.

“Good,” Vegetta said definitively. “Then I’ll see you in that lab of yours in three days time, since there’s no reason to do it daily.” She got up and left the room.

“See you in three days then,” he nearly shouted after her.

A once over every few days wasn’t much, not really but it was more than he’d had this morning. It was a very good start. The three of them being a family was probably out of the question but maybe once Vegetta realized he wasn’t her enemy in this then they could work towards being friends.

That’s the plan anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have chapter three out much quicker, hopefully by the end of the month but I know better than to give myself hard deadlines.


	3. Getting Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting two chapters in the same month!

Bloomer and Vegetta settled into a comfortable routine. Every three days they would meet in the lab and go over the data from Vegetta’s workouts. Bloomer would touch base with her about how she was feeling and ask if there were any warning signs.

“None,” Vegetta said. “The child’s heart rate increased but it was no cause for alarm.”

“Still no morning sickness?”

“No, and I told you Saiyans don’t become nauseous like you humans do.”

“Good,” Bloomer was looking through the data on his laptop. “You’ve improved a lot this week. Your reaction speed is up five percent and your strength is up almost seven. Your stamina is keeping pace too.”

Vegetta merely grunted in approval. It had eased her frustration considerably to be able to see her progress in plain numbers even if she still wasn’t making the kinds of gains she was used to. This was certainly not a luxury afforded to her in the Freiza Force. Scouters could only read a person’s power level. It didn’t give breakdowns of particular skills and it certainly didn’t track ones progress in training.

“The baby’s vitals all look good too,” Bloomer said. “You know you’re almost at five and a half months now.”

“Is that significant?” Vegetta asked.

“For humans at least it’s about when you should start to feel the baby kick. Given how powerful you Saiyans are at birth I thought maybe it would start sooner than that but you never mentioned anything so I didn’t either.”

“Not all Saiyan children are born powerful. As I understand it, Kakarotte’s power level was down in the single digits when she was born. And besides this child is only half saiyan.”

“Right.” Bloomer began putting away his things. “So listen. Three days from now we’re going to have to do this a little later than usual, probably around dinner time.” “Why?”

“I have a meeting with the board of executives and it’s more than likely to run late.”

“Aren’t you their leader?” Vegetta said scornfully. “Isn’t it you who decides when meetings start and end?”

“It’s not that simple,” Bloomer said. “You know I only recently took over. I have to get them to respect me before I can go throwing my weight around.”

“You have that backwards human,” Vegetta said. “If you want them to respect you then you need to show them that you’re not someone to be trifled with. Make examples of a few of them if you have to.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. But the meeting probably will end up running late so we can probably do this around five or six?”

Vegetta scoffed. “Very well then.”

***

The three days passed and Bloomer was late, as he’d predicted. Dinner came and went. The man’s mother left him a plate and a sandwich as well, just in case. Vegetta waited in the kitchen. Five thirty came and she ate the man’s plate. Then it was six so she ate his sandwich. Then it struck seven, then eight.

_Where the hell was he?_

Just as Vegetta was thinking of leaving she herd the door open.

“Vegetta?” Bloomer’s voice came from down the hall.

She didn’t answer, deciding instead to let him come and find her.

“I’m sorry I’m so late Vegetta,” Bloomer said as he came into the kitchen. “Some of the more annoying board members decided to drag out the meeting as long as they could. They even ordered dinner. They obviously wanted to put their new CEO in his place but I decided to play things cool.”

Vegetta said nothing but she was listening to the man, her arms and legs crossed and one eyebrow raised. She’d listen to his explanation for why he kept her waiting for hours but it had better be good.

“I thought about what you said the other day,” Bloomer went on. “About making examples of them to show I’m not to be trifled with and I took your advice. Burke and Chalmers, those were the two holding things up, I asked them to head up five new projects between them. Since they were so concerned about business stagnating with Dr. Briefs stepping down. That was their pretense for holding the meeting up. So I told them about five projects I’d had on the back burner for a few years and basically told them that they should have all five ready to sell by the end of next year and I may have implied that if they didn’t then they wouldn’t be getting their big fat bonus checks until they delivered.”

Bloomer looked confident, even a little smug, as he detailed his victory over the two upstarts. Vegetta couldn’t help but find it endearing. Her annoyed gaze softened a little.

“Anyway,” Bloomer said. “We shouldn’t have any more trouble from them or the rest of the suits. They know better than to mess with their new boss now that he’s put them in their places.”

“Good,” Vegetta responded at last. “It seems you finally understand that respect isn’t earned but won.”

“I don’t’ exactly ascribe to Saiyan ideals Vegetta but I’ll admit it felt pretty awesome. I’m starved by the way. Did Mom leave any dinner leftovers for me?”

“She did but I ate them while I was waiting for you to show up. Don’t expect me to apologize. Besides, didn’t you say the suits ordered dinner?”

“Yeah but I only got something light. I thought it might send the message that we were there to work not stay all night chatting, though it didn’t exactly work out that way.” Bloomer put his hand behind his head bashfully. “I’m sorry again Vegetta for making you wait.”

“Whatever let’s just get to this already.” Vegetta said.

They went through the now familiar motions of checking the baby’s vitals and asking Vegetta if she felt unusual in any way.

“No, everything’s fine.” Vegetta said.

“Good, so how’s training going?”

“Didn’t I just tell you that everything’s fine?”

“Yeah, with the baby. What I wanted to know was how you’re training is going. So do you feel like you’re getting close to Super Saiyan?”

“Not really,” Vegetta answered honestly. “But rest assured I will achieve legendary status before the androids arrive.”

“Jeez,” Bloomer finished and put away his laptop. “I was just asking not demanding a progress report. Honestly Vegetta you could stand to lighten up a little.”

Vegetta Harrumphed in response but said nothing.

“Anyway I’m half starved,” Bloomer moved toward the refrigerator. “I was just going to throw something together. Care to join me?”

“I suppose I could eat.”

“You Saiyans and your appetites. Goku was always the same, even as a kid.”

Bloomer managed to find several small containers of leftovers in the fridge. He ended up stir-frying everything together then wrapping it all together in tortillas.

“I know I don’t compare to my mother as a cook but they were all her leftovers so this should at least be edible.” Bloomer offered one to Vegetta and kept one for himself.

Vegetta accepted and began eating. She took a bite and immediately the various fillings began to fall out the other side. Bloomer was having the same problem and was starting to make a mess. Half the filling was already on his plate and the other half seemed to be all over his face.

Bloomer noticed her staring. “Like I said I’m not much of a chef.”

“It’s fine. Believe me had things far more messy and far less edible. Merely being able to cook at all is a vast improvement over my former teammates.” Vegetta retuned to her food.

“Oh we’re teammates now?” Bloomer said coyly.

Vegetta shot him an annoyed look.

“I’m kidding,” Bloomer said. “Actually I think that’s the first time you’ve compared me positively to Saiyans Vegetta.”

Vegetta thought for a moment and realized he was right. “Well don’t get used to it. You still belong to a weakling race that a child could conquer.”

“I know,” Bloomer wiped his mouth with his napkin. “You’ve told me.”

The both of them finished their food and cleaned up.

“I’ll see you in the morning?” Bloomer asked almost timidly.

Vegetta had just been about to leave for bed but she turned and faced the man. They saw each other regularly but not every day. Why would he need to check up on her so soon as tomorrow morning?

She must have looked confused because Bloomer started talking again.

“Sorry Vegetta,” he put his hand behind his neck again. “It’s just... I really do like talking to you. This was nice.”

She should have turned to leave but she didn’t. Instead she continued looking at him for a long moment. Normally she despised talking when she didn’t have to but for some reason with him it was easier. She supposed it was nice.

“Oh Vegetta you have some sauce there.” Bloomer pointed to the side of his cheek.

She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

“No it’s right,” he leaned in and cupped her face with his hand and wiping her cheek with his thumb. “Uh....” He seemed to suddenly realize how close they were and that he was touching her. “I... uh,” he blushed.

Vegetta leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. One hand went to her hair and the other to her waist. They broke the kiss but remained close to one another staying like that for a long moment before moving away from one another again.

“It’s getting late,” Bloomer said. “We should get to bed.”

Vegetta nodded in agreement.

They ended up in Bloomer’s bedroom.

Vegetta began by tearing off his suit jacket while kissing his neck. Bloomer was maneuvering both of them back to the bed. Then with the skill and quickness befitting a warrior she had Bloomer on his back on the bed. The Saiyan Princess smirked down at him and began undoing his pants.

This was exactly how these encounters had gone before, Vegetta in charge, Bloomer beneath her.

She got his pants completely off and tossed them aside. Then she pulled him back up by his necktie. His hands went to her hips and began to glide up her belly. She’d be showing soon. He could tell. His lips captured hers and they kissed deeply. Her hands traveled down his chest, his abs, then lower. She began palming him through his boxer shorts. He was getting hard. He felt her smirk against his mouth.

She loved this. She loved playing his body like an instrument. And really he loved it too.

She got him hard and pulled him out of his shorts. His hands moved to her thighs pulling her close. He began rubbing his length against her clit, his breathing getting heavier.

The kiss broke. He moved to her neck. She nibbled along his jawline. He came as her breath passed over his ear. They pulled away from each other.

Bloomer couldn’t tear himself away from her dark eyes. People had always told him his eyes were beautiful, how stunningly blue they were. Her eyes were beautiful, sable black and full of mystery.

Without breaking eye contact Vegetta reached down one of legs of his shorts and used it to wipe herself off. She then pulled away from him and moved to the other side of the bed. She lay back with her hands behind her head, clearly signaling that they’d finished but making no move to leave.

Bloomer was still flushed and breathing hard but he was also still in his dress shirt and now his boxers were filthy. He went to the bathroom to clean up and change. In the bathroom he began to think.

_Was he crazy? Could this actually work?_

He mulled it over as he changed into an old tee shirt and fresh boxer shorts.

If someone had asked him just a few hours ago if it was worth pursuing a relationship with Vegetta then he’d have had to say no. But tonight had made him feel like it may not be impossible for the two of them to have a real relationship and not just because of the sex. They had been getting along these last few weeks.

He came out of the bathroom to find Vegetta asleep under the covers. He climbed into bed along side her smiling to himself.

_Maybe this really can work._ He settled down and fell asleep.

***

Several hours later Vegetta woke to view of a slowly lightening sky out of a tall window. That wasn’t her window.

_Where am I?_ She wasn’t in her room. Oh, she was back in the man’s bed. _How the Hell did this happen?!_ She had to stop asking herself that.

This was exactly what had landed her in her current condition in the first place! How could she have done this again?

Vegetta sat up in the bed so she could think.

She supposed it didn’t really matter. She was already pregnant. What more harm could be done by indulging again? And that was all this was, an indulgence.

Vegetta replayed the evening’s events over in her mind. She’d waited for him, he was late, they’d done their normal check up, they’d eaten together, then suddenly they were making out like horny teenagers. _Why?!_

She threw off the covers and got out of bed. She paced a small circle around the room. Thankfully the man was a heavy sleeper.

_Why did she kiss him? Why did she let him touch her? Why did she even wait for him in the first place?_

She should return to her room and forget this happened. But she looked back at Bloomer asleep and found herself wanting to get back in bed with him. Vegetta stood in the dark for a moment unable to make up her mind. She shouldn’t want to crawl back onto bed beside the man but she did!

_No....NO!_

Vegetta was hit with the realization that last night was more than just a one-time indulgence. Until last night she’d been able to pretend that she and the man meant nothing to one another, that the only thing between them was a pregnancy. But now...

Spending time with him was becoming dangerous. She was getting far too comfortable in this house, around the man. If this continued she could even get attached to him. She was going soft, losing her edge.

_Damn this man! Damn this planet!_ If she stayed here much longer she’d end up a ridiculous fool like Kakarotte!

She had to leave. Now, before it got any worse. Not back to her room but away. She had to get off the planet away from the distractions, away from the soft comforts and most importantly away from him.

Vegetta snuck into the hanger and retrieved the space ship the man’s father had been tinkering with. After making sure it was in working order, gravity controls and all, she retrieved an assortment of capsules containing food and supplies. Then she opened the hangar doors and Vegetta blasted into space.

***

Bloomer awoke suddenly to the sound of engines firing. He looked around his room finding himself alone.

“Vegetta?” he asked his empty room, hoping he was wrong but knowing that he wasn’t.

He made it to his window just in time to see a space ship disappearing into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bloomer. If only Vegetta could accept that being happy isn't a weakness, but then again we wouldn't have a story if that were the case.


	4. Sudden Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone basically all summer. This chapter ended up being harder to wright than I thought.

Goku was just coming into kitchen when she heard the sound of urgent knocking at her front door. She could sense that it was Bloomer, her oldest friend.

“Who could that be at this hour,” Goku’s husband Chicho was already awake and had even started breakfast.

“It’s Bloomer,” she said, answering the door. “It must be urgent if he’s here so early.”

“Goku!” Bloomer looked frantic and was practically shouting. “I need you to find Vegetta for me, please. She’s run off in the space ship again. You have to bring her back before she gets too far away!”

“Bloomer slow down,” Goku led Bloomer inside. “Now, Vegetta left?”

“Yes, early this morning.... I wasn’t even awake yet.... How could she just leave like that!?”

“Don’t you think you’re over reacting a bit?” Chicho said. “Like you said, this isn’t the first time she’s taken off with one of your space ships. And frankly Bloomer, you’re better off without a dangerous, planet-destroying monster hanging around your house.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Bloomer said, calming down a little. “Vegetta and I... Well we’re... She’s pregnant!”

“What!?” Chicho exclaimed.

“Yeah, it just sort of happened a few months ago but that’s not important right now.” Bloomer turned his attention back to Goku. “Please, you have to use your instant transmission to find Vegetta and bring her back before something happens to her or the baby, Please!”

“I... don’t think I can do that,” Goku said.

“You can try. I know that instant transmission has a limited range but Vegetta has gotten stronger so you should still be able to sense her for a while before gets too far away, right?”

“No, I mean I don’t think I should, Bloomer.”

“What? Why not?!” Bloomer was starting to look frantic again.

“I mean Vegetta’s not just gonna come with me just because I say so. She’s way too stubborn for that. And if I tried to make her that’d just get her mad you know?”

“Goku!” Chicho rejoined the conversation. “If Vegetta’s pregnant then this isn’t just about her. She can’t just abscond with Bloomer’s baby and disappear into space forever.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that Chi,” Goku said. “Vegetta swore to fight the androids herself so she’ll definitely come back for that; you can count on it.”

“But what if she doesn’t come back with the baby?” Bloomer wasn’t looking at Goku now but seemed lost in some dark terrible thought. “What if she leaves it on some planet somewhere and comes back without it or worse, what if... What if she loses the baby and there’s no one there to even try to save them? For hell’s sake Goku she’s off in space alone almost six months pregnant and anything could happen to them!”

“I know but it’s going to be okay Bloomer, trust me on this.” Goku said confidently.

“What makes you so sure about that?” Chicho’s tone was almost accusatory.

“I... uh... well.” Goku hesitated. “I just know. Call it an instinct I guess. Bloomer, Vegeta and your baby are both going to be just fine so try not to worry, okay?”

“You have no idea how much I want to believe that but I don’t think I can.” Bloomer turned away running a hand through his blue hair. “You really won’t go after her?”

“No,” Goku hated to disappoint her friend. “I wont.”

Bloomer said nothing as he left the Ox family’s home.

***

The mountainous landscape zipped by Bloomer’s car as he made his way back to the city. The view was beautiful but he was in no mood to take it in.

He’d been sure that Goku would help him if he’d just ask but the more he thought about it the harder it was to ignore that Goku was right. Vegetta would sooner destroy the space ship and anyone in it than allow herself to be brought back to Earth by anyone, let alone Goku. If there was one thing that was obvious about Vegetta it was how stubborn she was.

Bloomer just had to face the fact that he was completely helpless in this situation. He didn’t think he’d ever been in a situation where there was literally nothing he could do, not even during his crazy dragon ball hunting adventure. Even then there had always been something he could do to turn the tables in his favor even if it was just kicking Oolong out a window.

Bloomer was not cut out to wait and hope for everything to turn out okay. It had only been a few hours and already the anxiety felt like it was eating a hole in his stomach.

If only he’d woken up sooner, then maybe he could have stopped her. Maybe if they hadn’t slept together last night she wouldn’t have run off in the first place.

Bloomer’s mind wandered back to that first time they’d slept together. It all happened so fast. One minuet they were screaming at each other, arguing about the gravity chamber, and then suddenly he was flat on his back with her naked on top of him.

_If I hadn’t slept with her at all it wouldn’t even matter!_ Bloomer couldn’t help the anger boiling up inside him. _How could Vegetta just leave like that, without saying anything?!_

Obviously, none of the last few months would have happened if he hadn’t fallen into bed with her but still Bloomer just couldn’t bring himself to regret it. There was more to Vegetta than a planet destroying monster or an egotistical space princess. He may not have seen much of it but it was definitely there.

He finally arrived back at Capsule Corp. Bloomer went inside but his home felt empty. He had no idea what to do with himself.

Today was his day off from work and normally he’d be making repairs to the gravity chamber or the training bots or pouring over the data from the monitoring device but without Vegetta there was no point to any of that. He found himself wishing for her to walk into the room and for life to go back to normal.

_When the hell did this become my normal?_ Bloomer suddenly realized how much of his life had been revolving around Vegetta these past few months. She hadn’t even been gone half a day yet but he already missed her. _What the hell am I going to do?_

***

Night had fallen a few hours ago but that never bothered Piccolo, he could meditate anywhere. He didn’t normally have company though.

“Hey Piccolo,” Goku sat down next to him and lay down on the grass. “Mind if I talk to you?”

“Go ahead.”

“So Bloomer came by this morning. He wanted me to after Vegetta and bring her home because she’s pregnant.”

“Bout time. I was starting to worry that Trunks kid really did mess up the timeline.”

“I was never worried about that. At least not til today.”

Piccolo said nothing but looked at Goku quizzically.

“See I told Bloomer not to worry when he asked me to bring Vegetta back from space because I already know that Trunks will be born just fine. But did that only happen because I did go get her last time because I didn’t know before? Or is the future already different now because Trunks came back so it doesn’t matter? Or...”

“Goku,” Piccolo interrupted. “You’re going to give me a headache.”

“Sorry but you’re the only person I can ask about this since no one else knows.”

“How flattering,” Piccolo grunted. “Do you really think you would have gone after Vegetta if you didn’t already know about Trunks?”

“I don’t know, maybe?”

“Even if you had gone do you think she’d have come back with you?”

“Probably not. You know how stubborn Vegetta is. She wouldn’t come with me without a fight and it wouldn’t be right to fight her while she’s pregnant.”

“So what’s the problem? Even if you had gone it wouldn’t have made a difference.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I just hate disappointing Bloomer that way. He was really upset and I can’t blame him for being worried. You know I almost spilled the beans to him about Trunks this morning, just to reassure him, you know. I didn’t but I’m starting to wonder if maybe I should.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“You sure? The reason we didn’t tell was because if we did then Trunks might not be born but if he’s already on the way then why not?”

“Time travel seems messy enough without us making things any more complicated. We met Trunks so Vegetta definitely brings him back with her. The whole thing will resolve itself if we just leave it be. We have enough on our plate training for the androids.”

“Yeah.” Goku lay in silence for a while just looking up at the stars. “You’re probably right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chichi is basically impossible to write as a man. That wasn't the only thing tripping me up in this chapter but I'm throwing it out there.


	5. Rememberance and Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry. But the next one is shaping up to be pretty long so it should even out hopefully.

Vegetta walked over to the navigation console and adjusted the flight plan. There was fighting in the system up ahead and she preferred to avoid it. She hadn’t really bothered to change the old flight plan very much from when she’d gone into space looking for Kakarotte. There was no reason to since she only needed to be off Earth and a second loop of the outer reaches of the former Freeza Empire was as good a route as any.

Now, however, many pockets of the collapsing empire were in dispute and she was coming up on one such territory. If she weren’t now eight months pregnant she’d be tempted to try her improved strength on a few of the Feeza Force’s former finest but that wasn’t wise just now.

Vegetta had been in space for more than two months and her training was still progressing. She was up to 150 times gravity but in spite of her gains she felt no closer to Super Saiyan and what’s more her belly was enormous, her feet were swollen, her back ached constantly, and that was when the damned brat wasn’t kicking. She was getting tired more easily and it took longer for her to recover her stamina but none of that mattered. She’d decided back when all this had stared that she would continue her training until she achieved Super Saiyan. Nothing had changed. She just had to keep going. That was all there was to it.

That was the idea but one annoying thing about all the breaks she had to take now was that it gave her time to think. That by itself was something she wasn’t accustomed to in the Freeza Force. Back then she and the others were run so ragged they would be lucky to get a decent night’s sleep before being sent off on another mission. It left no time to nostalgically reminisce about the past or contemplate one’s current predicament; that was likely by design.

Vegetta found that she couldn’t help it much now though. Whenever she had to stop and take a break from training her mind would always wander backward. Sometimes back to her first encounter with the man or one of the others or when they first found out she was pregnant. The man was in her musings a lot actually. Sometimes she would even find herself wondering what he was up to back on Earth, as absurd as that was.

Other times her thoughts would carry her back to her time with Radiz and Nappa and what they would likely have to say about her being pregnant with a half-breed. Nappa would probably think the whole thing was funny, the stupid oaf. Raditz on the other hand would be shocked and likely hurt, not that he had any right to be. He’d been infatuated with her since they were still children and he hadn’t hidden it nearly as well as he thought.

Vegetta’s mind wandered back to a mission from more than a decade ago when she and Raditz were teenagers. They’d purged the planet and were cooling off in a shallow river. Nappa was on the bank drinking up a stock of booze he’d scavenged from somewhere nearby.

“It’s a cry’n shame Princess,” Nappa blurted out suddenly.

“What are you on about?” Vegetta didn’t bother turning to look at him.

“You grew up so beautiful Vegetta,” Nappa slurred. “If our planet hadn’t bitten it youd’a had you’re pick a saiyan men.”

“Nappa you’re drunk.” Vegetta rolled her eyes.

“I know,” he hiccupped. “Doesn’t make it less true. If our people were still around you’d have the strongest of elites tripping over themselves for a shot at you. Yep..s’a cry’n shame.” Nappa passed out.

“Humph,” was the only response Vegetta gave.

A few minuets passed in silence before Radiz decided to break it.

“Are you all right Vegetta?” Radiz asked.

“What?” Vegetta said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I was just worried Nappa might have upset you. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything but...”

“What’s to be upset about?” she cut him off. “The stupid oaf didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

“Yeah. I mean you’re right. You are the princess after all and you’re so powerful, even more than the elites were, and,” he paused. “And you are really beautiful.”

Vegetta said nothing. Even in the low light she could see how red his face had gotten. He seemed to think that her silence was an invitation to keep talking.

“I... I mean you’re just amazing Vegetta, heck you could probably do these missions without us if you had to.”

“You got that right,” Vegetta replied at last. “The two of you are getting to be dead weight. The both of you should focus on getting stronger instead of indulging yourselves.” She glared at the unconscious Nappa as she said this.

“Yeah, you’re right but we’ll never be as strong as you are.” He paused again.

This was starting to get annoying.

“Actually Vegetta I’ve been thinking about you and me.”

“Really?” Vegetta replied, unimpressed. “You and me?”

She could sense where this was going but she wasn’t about to make this easy for him.

“Yeah... like... uh... We’re both saiyan and you’re a girl and I’m a guy so...”

“You can’t be serious,” she said derisively. “You admitted yourself that you’re weak but I, your princess, should settle for you because you’re literally the second to last saiyan man in the universe?”

“No! That’s not what I meant.”

“Is that so? Then what exactly makes you think yourself worthy of your princess?”

“I... uh... well...”

“Let’s get something straight Raditz. I am Vegetta, Princess of all Saiyans, and highest of elites and you are the sorry son of a lowborn warrior. The fact that the rest of our race is dead changes nothing about that as far as you and me are concerned.”

Vegetta strode past him back to the riverbank.

“This conversation is over and so is this mission. Grab Nappa. We’re heading back.”

They’d left for their next assignment immediately. Their routine returned to normal except that Raditz hid his disappointment even worse than he hid his attraction. From that night on he would make attempts to try to impress her on nearly every mission. He kept at it for years. Even his misguided retrieval of Kakarotte was one such attempt.

Vegetta never had any interest in Raditz but he never understood that all his desperate trying was what was least appealing about him. If he were here now, if he could see her pregnant with a half breed child then he’d surely demand to know what her human mate had that made him worthy but that he lacked. She certainly didn’t owe him an answer but what truly bothered Vegetta was that she didn’t have one.

The man was clever and useful but he was certainly no warrior. So what had drawn her to him? No matter how often she went over the steps of their relationship she couldn’t find a solid reason. She trained. He helped. They argued. She’d decided he was attractive for a human. They had sex a few times but then stopped. If she hadn’t wound up pregnant then the most likely thing would have been for them to part ways permanently. But something about that didn’t feel right.

There was now some strange foreign part of her that wanted the man... to what? For what? She never needed anything from anyone before and she certainly didn’t now. _Damn it!_ Wasn’t this why she left Earth in the first place, to stop this senseless attachment?

Never mind. It didn’t matter.

Vegetta got to her feet and began moving through one of her katas. What mattered was achieving super saiyan and she wouldn’t set foot on that worthless mud ball planet again until she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not a lot happened again which explains why this one's so short but the action will be picking up again next time, I promise!


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about another long wait. I really did plan to have this out much earlier but my laptop decided to die on me a couple weeks ago. This chapter ended up being pretty long so hopefully that makes up for it a little.

A planet’s surface was fast coming into view through the narrow window. This planet was currently being fought over by former Freeza Force soldiers but she had to come here. Vegetta doubled over as another shot of pain came through her abdomen.

The ship landed without any trouble. Vegetta stepped out onto the dusty, windswept surface in a cloak she’d managed to make from a tarp. It’s length hid her now enormous body while the hood hid her face.

“Halt!” called a soldier in a battered Freiza Force uniform.

“Out of the way scum.” Vegetta blasted him.

Other soldiers had appeared to deal with the intruder but immediately backed away seeing how easily their teammate had been annihilated. They let her pass on her way toward one of the few buildings that was still standing.

“Doctor!” Vegetta called out upon entering the hospital.

The doctor, a short reptilian man with a crest of orange hair stepped out from around the corner.

“Vegetta,” he said. “I should inform you that because of the fighting we have no functioning regeneration tanks so…” He fell silent as she removed her cloak.

“No matter,” she panted. “I told you over communication that what I require is surgery.”

“Yes, to have something removed.” the doctor replied, repeating her own words back to her.

“Let’s get to it then.” Vegetta stepped forward but suddenly stopped short, doubled over in pain. “Aaahhh!”

“How long have you been in labor?” The doctor moved to support her; she didn't resist.

“A few hours,” she said. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m afraid it does.” The doctor led her back to the surgical bay. There was a table clearly prepared for surgery but he seemed to be leading her to a dentist chair instead. “Get your pants off and put your feet here.” He patted the foot rest at the end of the chair.

Vegetta did as she was told. She was barely undressed before another contraction hit. This one nearly brought her to her knees.

“Easy does it.” The doctor helped her into the chair. “With your contractions this close together you’re going to be having this baby the old fashioned way I’m afraid.”

Vegetta growled but said nothing. She was in nothing but an over-large t shirt now and besides being exhausted and in pain she was also feeling very exposed.

She was surrounded by unknowns and potential enemies but there was nothing she could do about that just now. She just had to get through this, get this damned baby out of her and get back to space before anything went wrong.

The doctor spread her legs. “You’re almost fully dilated. It’ll be time for you to push soon. You’re lucky. You made it here just in time it seems.”

Vegetta said nothing. _Had he always been this damned chatty?_

“Tell me Vegetta, when you called, had your contractions just started?”

“No,” Vegetta growled. “I just finally got sick of having this thing inside me and wanted it removed as I said. The labor pains started later.”

“Ha, really?” the doctor laughed. “Not even born yet and already taking orders like a soldier. You must be proud.”

Vegetta was visibly annoyed and was about to say something but was cut off by another contraction.

“Uuhhhh...Ahhh!”

“Yes, you’re very close,” the doctor confirmed again. “ At this rate we may only be here an hour.”

Vegetta groaned. Another hour of this sounded like an eternity.

*****

Fenel, a young man with pale green skin and an unimpressive power level, was now scrubbing up in the adjacent surgical bay. Doctor Malaka was an excellent surgeon but he would need assistance whether Vegetta liked it or not.

He didn’t think of himself as particularly brave or loyal but the doctor was decent to him, many in the Feeza Force weren’t, and being his assistant granted him relative safety and kept him out of most fighting.

He wasn’t stupid though. He’d decided to wait long enough for Doctor Malaka to sedate Vegetta before coming in and offering to assist. She may be proud to a fault but even Vegetta wouldn’t insist on going through surgery fully conscious.

Fenel finished scrubbing and rushed down the hall to the prepared surgical bay expecting to find an anesthetized Vegetta on the surgical table. The table was empty and instead she was in the dental chair fully conscious with her legs apart.

“Aaahhhh!” Vegetta screamed in agony.

“Doctor…”

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing here?!!” Vegetta cut him off as he barely got the first word out.

“I…” Fenel struggled to take in what he was seeing. Vegetta, very pregnant, was snarling at him like an angry beast.

“Fenel leave.” Malaka ordered.

“GET OUT!” Vegetta yelled.

Fenel did as he was told but still couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. Vegetta, the Princess of all Saiyans and one of Freeza’s most deadly and ruthless warriors had come here to have a baby!

******

Vegetta wanted nothing more than to incinerate that stupid fool whrere he stood but when she reached for her ki she found that she wasn’t able to.

The doctor ordered the moron out and he left but he should have been dead! In that moment Vegetta had intended to blast him to pieces but wasn’t able to.

She couldn’t build her ki. She was on her back, helpless and in pain just like she had been on Namek, just like when she’d died.

“Uuhhhhh!” another contraction.

“Vegetta you have to push.”

She wasn’t listening. She was on some nameless godforsaken rock of a planet, surrounded by enemies and completely unable to defend herself. She was starting to panic.

“Vegetta calm down. Take deep even breaths.”

The doctor’s words got through this time and she started breathing as instructed.

“That’s it, in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

“Uuhhhhh!” Another contraction hit.

“Push! The baby’s crowning.”

She hated this! She hated this damned bastard child! It was going to get her killed here and there was nothing she could do about it!

“Push!”

“Uuhhh! This is all his fault! I should have just killed him!”

She hated everything, especially the man. She hated him for doing this to her but she also hated him for not being here. She wanted him here and she hated that too.

Wanting others was almost as much a weakness as needing them but in that moment she couldn't help it. She wanted Bloomer. She wanted Radiz and Nappa. She wanted her father and her people and her planet. She even wanted to be back on Earth.

But that didn’t matter. No wishes would be heard on this insignificant dirtball world. There were no dragon balls here. If her life ended now it would really be over. Vegetta felt tears in her eyes, streaming down her face, again like on Namek. Just like the last time she died.

“You're almost there now. Push!”

“Uuhhh..Aahhhhh!”

“You did it Vegetta. Your baby’s here.”

She wasn’t paying attention. Her head was swimming and she felt so weak.

No. She refused. She was Vegetta, Princess of all Saiyans, she was not going to die here on some nameless planet birthing a half breed bastard. Despite her resolve she had to fight to stay conscious.

The doctor was speaking but she didn’t care to hear it. She saw it then, the cause of all this, the infant. It took her a moment to realise it was crying, like it had any right to be angry. It was a squirming tiny creature with an absurdly large head and a scrunched face and the umbilical cord still hung off its body.

The doctor had finally stopped talking but now he’d taken the infant. What was he doing with it? What did she care? She was so tired.

Vegetta woke with a start. No! She’d passed out, when? For how long? She moved to get up.

“You should really get some more rest.” The doctor turned to face her. He’d been standing over something. “I don’t know if you heard me before but your son is in perfect health.”

Her son? That’s right, she finally had the damned brat.

Vegetta sat up. She noticed what the doctor had been preoccupied with before. It was a large sized instrument tray on top of a rolling kart and in it was an infant boy, her baby.

His hair was pale instead of black and his eyes were blue like his father’s. Were it not for his tail he wouldn’t look saiyan at all, except that now that she looked even his tail wasn’t quite saiyan. It was only half as long as it should have been and instead of being solid brown it had pale lavender hairs peppered in and even spots in places. He didn’t resemble her at all.

“I’m going to get cleaned up.” she said, forcing herself out of the chair.

Vegetta was holding herself up with sheer stubbornness at this point but she made it to the shower. She got out of her shirt and turned on the water but then allowed herself to sink to the floor. She found a spot that let the water hit her while her back was propped up against the back wall.

Coming here was a mistake. How was giving birth surrounded by enemies in any way a good idea? Hell, leaving Earth pregnant in the first place was a mistake. She’d left to achieve super saiyan and yet here she was with it just as out of reach as before. _Having the damned bastard brat in the first place was probably a mistake! ___

____

____

No matter. Growing up in the Freeza Force had taught her that dwelling on mistakes was a pointless exercise. The strong moved on.

She had to get back to the ship. She also could use some extra supplies to make it back to Earth. First, however, she had a mistake to correct.

*****

Doctor Malaka had just finished cleaning up after his patient. Vegetta likely didn’t realise how fortunate she was that she’d found and come to him for the delivery of her son. Out of all the physicians in the Freeza Force, or the galaxy for that matter, he was likely the only one still alive who had experience delivering saiyan babies.

Saiyans were naturally very powerful, their women included, but for some reason they had an exceptionally difficult time giving birth. It was why they’d begun using the natal pods in the first place. Before then a saiyan woman would die giving birth almost as often as she’d live. This was likely why their population always remained small.

Malaka had been stationed on Planet Vegeta for the entirety of its tenure under the Cold and later Freeza Empire. He may have been trained as a surgeon but Freeza’s army spread doctors thin so anything that required medical attention was done by him. For saiyans that included delivering their children. He was actually relieved so much of it had come back to him.

It wasn’t all luck of course. Malaka had been setting broken bones and the like for Vegetta and the other two saiyans for years before she’d defected. It wasn't that strange that she’d come and find him but birth wasn’t battle. The truth was that she and her son very well could have died had he or someone else not done the job properly.

That wasn’t what troubled him though. It was the way Vegetta had looked at the boy. It wasn’t the type of look a mother gave her child. Someone less familiar with the saiyan princess might have dismissed it as annoyance or anger but he’d known Vegetta since she was a child. What he saw in her eyes was hate.

Saiyans weren't typically the warmest of mothers but they usually did care deeply for their children. That look in Vegetta’s eye concerned the doctor.

He heard the shower stop running then several minutes later Vegetta herself appeared fully dressed in a new set of armour she’d found somewhere.

“I’m glad you’re feeling alright Vegetta but you really should be resting still.”

“I’m fine Doctor.” She said. “What did you do with the rags you used to clean up?”

“In the laundry bin behind you but what are you…?” he said.

Vegetta turned away indicating she wasn’t going to answer. Instead she loomed over her son almost threateningly. She reached down.

Malaka turned away. He’d seen his share of unsavory things in his decades with the Freeza Force but that didn’t mean he wanted to watch as Vegetta broke the neck of her own newborn son. He heard the sickening pop of vertebrae being snapped. 

***** 

Fennel was outside now with a pair of soldiers he knew, a tall orange man and his pig-like companion. The three of them were standing in a small, partly demolished courtyard.

“Seriously?” the tall one asked.

“Yes seriously,” Fennel said. “Vegetta’s in there right now having a baby!”

“She having it with a side of fries?” the other said sarcastically.

“Right?” the first one chimed back in.

Suddenly an explosion blew the doors behind them off their hinges. Vegetta herself stood before them as terrifying as she’d ever been. She was holding what looked like a small bundle of bloody laundry. She then drop-kicked it into the center of the courtyard.

“What the?”

“No way… She really.” Fenel couldn’t tear his eyes away from the small bloody tail sticking out from the bundle.

Vegetta raised her hand building a ki blast in her palm, her face stony. She loosed the blast incinerating the bundle in an instant.

The three men were terrified. Fennel wondered if she expected them to beg for their lives. Would it even make a difference if they did?

Vegetta smirked and turned away leaving them where they stood.

“What a monster,” Fennel said under his breath.

******

Vegetta returned to the surgical bay to find the baby awake and fussing. Doctor Malaka had already gathered the supplies for her as she’d asked. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting the man’s capsules on the ship. She could have taken ten times as much if she’d remembered them. It didn’t matter though.

The child began crying. If he didn’t stop then her farce just a moment ago will have been pointless.

“I thought you said he was fine,” Vegetta said.

“He is,” the doctor replied. “Your son is in perfect health.”

“Then what does he want?”

“Well I don’t claim to be an expert on children but I imagine he wants his mother.”

Vegetta snorted but said nothing. She took a box filled with shredded surgical gowns and scrubs, fluffing them to form what looked like a small nest then went over to the still crying baby.

“Make sure you support his head. Infants have very fragile necks.”

Vegetta carefully picked up her son. The baby stopped crying. She held his head in one hand and the rest of his tiny body nearly fit in the other. He squirmed and Vegetta suddenly realised she was just standing there staring at him.

He fussed a little at being placed in the box but quieted again when she placed the lid on the box.

“I got as much of what you asked for as we are able to spare, however I wasn’t able to find anything to feed the baby,” Malaka said. “But being a mammal you should be able to take care of that yourself. Do you know how to feed him?”

“That’s no concern of yours.” Vegetta snapped.

“Perhaps not but you know how I hate to have my hard work squandered.”

Vegetta loaded the boxes onto a cart except for the one with her son. That one she carried under her arm. She turned to leave.

“Fare well then Vegetta. For what it’s worth I’m happy for you.”

Vegetta had no idea how to respond to that so she didn’t. Instead she just left and made her way back to the ship.

Once she was back on the ship she immediately launched into space and plotted a course back to Earth. Even with the new supplies she would run out in a month and it would take about that long to get back. With that done Vegetta’s exhaustion was finally catching up with her. She supposed one day off from training wouldn’t hurt given the circumstances.

She took her son’s box with her to her bedroom. Having the brat close was probably a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I probably won't get another chapter out before the end of the year. I'm still continuing with this fic but you won't be seeing anything new until January at earliest.


End file.
